The University of California, San Diego (UCSD), Department of Psychiatry hereby applies on behalf of Tamara L. Wall for an Independent Scientist Award (KO2) from the National Institute on Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism (NIAAA). The overall aim of the proposed Research Career Award is to free the candidate from clinical and administrative duties so that she may devote nearly full-time to continue and develop further her research evaluating risk and protective factors for alcohol involvement within different ethnic groups. Asian Americans and Native American Indians vary greatly with respect to patterns, prevalences, and consequences of alcohol use. These differences are hypothesized to result from a combination of biological and psychosocial factors. This application has two overall goals: 1) to complete two projects currently funded by NIAAA focused on understanding the effects of genetic influences on response to alcohol in Asian Americans and Native American Indians; and 2) to expand upon these studies by evaluating the combined contributions of biological and psychosocial influences on alcohol drinking patterns and problems within these ethnic groups using cross-sectional, and eventually longitudinal, data. Results obtained from these studies will provide important information regarding the complex relationship between biological and environmental aspects of vulnerability to, and protection from, alcoholism. The candidate has made a strong commitment to alcohol-related research. Activities for her continued career development will include: 1) intensive new training with leading research scientists in the importance of psychosocial factors in developmental models of alcohol use and alcohol problems, statistical modeling techniques, and longitudinal research design; 2) coursework on advanced structural modeling and the responsible conduct of research; and 3) participation in department seminars and scientific meetings.